Memories
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Pertemuan hingga janji sehidup semati. Akashi x Fem!Furihata Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dibuat untuk meramaikan event bulanan FFA dengan tema pernikahan. #MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit


Cahaya mentari pagi yang menelusup masuk lewat celah gorden membangunkan wanita berusia 26 tahun yang terbalut selimut hangat. Beberapa kali dia kerjapkan kedua mata dengan iris sekecil biji pinusnya sebelum akhirnya dia menarik kedua tangan sebagai rutinitas saat bangun tidur. Setelah benar-benar bangun, dia pijakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di lantai keramik yang sensasi dinginnya terasa sangat menusuk di kulitnya yang sangat lembut.

Wanita yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar setelah dia menggosok giginya mulai berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namanya, Furihata Kouka, anak perempuan bungsu dari keluarga Furihata, kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Akashi Kouka setelah berhasil dipinang oleh pewaris Akashi Corp, tahun lalu dengan pernikahan yang tentu saja digelar dengan sangat mewah.

Kouka membuka lemari es dua pintu di sudut dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan yang akan dia olah pagi ini. Jari rampingnya dengan terampil memotong bumbu-bumbu yang dia perlukan. Sambil menumis bumbu yang sudah dia potong, Kouka mengingat kejadian tahun lalu dimana Akashi bertemu keluarganya untuk melamar Kouka.

Keluarga Furihata dan Keluarga Akashi duduk bersama di ruang tamu rumah Furihata. Angota itu terdiri dari Tuan Furihata, Nyonya Furihata, Naoki sebagai kakak laki-laki Kouka, Kouka, Tuan Akashi, Nyonya Akashi, dan Seijuurou. Pertemuan itu terasa menegangkan bagi Kouka. Karena apapun hasil dari pertemuan ini akan menentukan kehidupan Kouka kedepannya. Berbagai pertanyaan bergantian diajukan dan dijawab oleh kedua belah pihak. Kakak Kouka juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk angkat suara.

"Seijuurou-kun, apa kau yakin untuk menjadikan adikku yang sangat manis ini sebagai istrimu?" Naoki bertanya dengan mimik muka yang seirus. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela adiknya akan menjadi milik orang lain, namanya juga sister complex.

"Aku sangat yakin, Naoki-san." Jawab Akashi dengan tenang namun mantap.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan, Kouka itu tidak bisa memasak."

"N-Nii-san." Wajah Kouka memerah karena malu.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku yakin Kouka mau belajar untuk memasak, lagipula aku ingin memakan masakan istriku hanya kalau dia adalah Kouka."

Hati Kouka serasa dibawa ke angkasa mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Kouka terkekeh pelan sambil menyelesaikan acara masaknya. Tangan kirinya memegang cawan kecil untuk mencicipi rasa dari masakannya.

"Hm, sudah pas."

Tersenyum lega, dia berhasil membuktikan kepada Seijuurou dan keluarganya bahwa dia sudah berusaha untuk belajar memasak dan hasilnya juga setidaknya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh suaminya. Setelah mematikan kompor, Kouka mengambil alat pembersih lantai dan kemoceng untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumahnya.

Sebelum dia mulai membersihkan rumah, dia memutar playlist favoritnya. Kouka walau terlihat seperti wanita biasa, tapi ada satu keunikan yang dia punya. Dia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu soundtrack dari anime, walaupun Kouka belum pernah benar-benar menonton animenya. Dia memutar musik itu dengan volume yang cukup untuk dapat didengar dari tempat-tempat yang nantinya akan dia bersihkan.

Kouka mulai membersihkan ruangan khusus barang-barang miliknya dan Seijuurou. Di ruangan itu tertata dengan rapi barang-barang milik mereka berdua, baik yang masih mereka pergunakan sampai sekarang, maupun barang-barang yang menurut mereka penuh kenangan. Tapi sebagai istri yang rajin dan sangat teliti dengan barang-barang, nyonya muda Akashi dengan terampil menata semua barang itu dengan rapi dan dikelompokkan sesuai kategori tertentu.

Saat tiba di pojok ruangan, Kouka mengambil bola basket milik Seijuurou yang dia miliki sejak kecil. Dengan kemoceng yang dia bawa, dia bersihkan bola itu hingga tidak ada debu yang menempel. Setelah dipastikan sudah bersih, dia meletakkan kembali bola itu ke dudukan.

Melihat bola basket yang sudah berpindah tempat itu membuat Kouka mengingat kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Seijuurou, saat final Winter Cup dilaksanakan, pertandingan yang berlangsung antara Seirin melawan Rakuzan, saat itu Kouka menjadi manajer dari tim Seirin.

'PRIIT PRIIT PRIIIIITT'

Suara peluit panjang menandakan pertandingan malam itu berakhir dengan Seirin keluar sebagai juara setelah mengalahkan Raksasa dari Kyoto, SMA Rakuzan. Tim Seirin merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan saling berpelukan, tidak terkecuali Kouka yang saat itu memeluk pelatih Aida dan kemudian satu persatu pemain Seirin memeluk kedua gadis dari tim mereka.

Saat Tim Seirin akan meninggalkan stadion, Kouka mengingat ada yang tertinggal di ruang ganti, dia meminta ijin untuk kembali ke ruang ganti. Setelah mengambil barang yang tertinggal, Kouka segera menyusul teman-temannya. Namun langkah kaki Kouka terhenti saat dia melihat Akashi Seijuurou duduk sendirian di lorong yang sepi.

"Etto..Akashi-san. Sedang apa di sini? Apa tim mu masih di sini?". Kouka menghampiri dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Sang Emperor.

Saat Akashi menatap Kouka, terlihat kedua matanya yang memerah kentara kalau dia habis menangis. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Pertanyaan Kouka malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Etto, aku baru saja mengambil kotak makan yang tertinggal di ruang ganti."

Akashi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Gelagat takut-takut dari gadis itu menarik perhatian Akashi. Awalnya dia yang ingin manajer Seirin itu pergi, sekarang dia hanya ingin terus menatap rupa lugu dari si pemilik surai sewarna tanah itu. Kouka yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah dan malah membuka kotak makan yang dia bawa.

"Ka-kalau Akashi-san mau, ini masih ada beberapa potong lemon madu yang tersis-Ah! Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak menawarkan makanan sisa. Maaf, Akashi-san, lupakan yang aku bilang tadi.". Kouka merasa bodoh saat itu, seharusnya dia langsung pergi saja dari situ.

"Rasanya enak."

Kouka menatap tak percaya ke arah Kapten Tim Rakuzan. Dia tidak menyangka Akashi benar-benar akan memakan lemon madu buatannya, dan lagi Akashi juga memujinya. Kouka tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya.

"Te-terima kasih!", Kouka reflek berteriak setelah mendengar pujian dari Akashi. "Eh, E-etto... S-se-sepertinya aku sudah ditunggu oleh pelatih. A-aku permisi Akashi-san, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.". Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Akashi, Kouka sudah berlari menyusul teman-temannya sambil berusaha menghilangkan debaran hebat di dadanya.

Tanpa Kouka ketahui, Akashi tersenyum melihat punggungnya semakin menjauh, dan Akashi bertekad untuk mendapatkan Kouka sebagai miliknya.

"Hahaha, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, saat itu pasti wajahku terlihat konyol."

Setelah dirasa ruangan pribadi mereka sudah bersih, Kouka beralih untuk membersihkan ruang depan. Pertama dia menyedot debu yang ada di karpet bawa meja dan sofa ruang tamu. Karpet berwana coklat itu terlihat cocok dengan sofa mereka yang berwana merah maroon dominan.

"Fyuh, sebentar lagi selesai. Semangat Kouka."

Kouka memindah vacum cleaner ke sisi sebrang untuk disimpan dan mengambil kemoceng untuk membersihkan buffet di bagian kanan ruangan. Dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan debu di koleksi keramiknya. Tidak sengaja mata dengan iris coklatnya menangkap figura besar yang menampilkan foto pernikahannya dengan Akashi satu tahun lalu.

Lonceng Gereja menggemakan merdunya demi menyambut hari bersatu sepasang insan untuk saling mengucap janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan dan para umat-Nya. Taburan bunga pada diatas karpet menambah elok iringan Furihata Kouka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Akashi.

Sampai di depan pintu Gereja, Akashi dan Furihata saling meneliti wajah satu sama lain sembari Romo membacakan doa kepada sepasang pengantin yang sangat berbahagia hari itu. Langkah mereka mantap memasuki Gereja menuju ke altar, tak tergesa dan tetap mempertahankan serasi dari langkah keduanya

Saat keduanya sudah berdiri di altar, disaksikan oleh keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat, mereka akan segera mengucapkan janji suci yang pertama dan terakhir mereka.

"Maka tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan perkawinan saudara.". Upacara perjanjian nikah telah dimulai oleh Romo, "Saya persilahkan mengucap perjanjian nikah satu persatu."

Menarik nafas sedikit panjang dan menghembuskan secara perlaham, Akashi menatap kekasihnya dan mengucapkan janjinya, "Di hadapan imam dan para saksi saya, Akashi Seijuurou, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa Furihata Kouka yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup. Demikianlah janji saya demi Allah dan Injil suci ini."

Air mata haru dari keluarga dan sahabat yang hadir saat itu seakan menghantarkan janji yang diucapkan Akashi dan sebentar lagi akan segera dibalas oleh Furihata sebagai mempelai wanita.

"Di hadapan imam dan para saksi saya, Furihata Kouka, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup. Demikianlah janji saya demi Allah dan Injil suci ini."

Keduanya berbagi afeksi hangat mereka dengan saling menyatukan bibir selepas memasangkan cincin sebagai simbol pernikahan mereka.

Upacara pernikahan pada tanggal 12 April itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Rasa haru dirasakan oleh para saksidan tentu saja bahagia menyelimuti dua insan yang akhirnya bersatu untuk selamanya.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun lamanya."

Kouka sedikit tertawa kala mengingat hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. "ah, aku harus membersihkan foto ini."

Dengan hati-hati dia menaiki kursi yang dia bawa untuk mencapai bagian atas figura. Dia sedikit menyesal karena memilih figura dengan ukuran yang besar, dia merasa kesulitan setiap akan membersihkannya.

Meskipun sudah menaiki kursi, tetap saja belum cukup untuk meraih bagian atas figura, mau tidak mau dia harus berjinjit untuk menambah tinggi badannya. Karena kurang berhati-hati Kouka kehilangan keseimbangannya,

"Eh? Ah! Ahhhh-!"

GREBB*

"Kouka, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"S-Sei? Ah,iya. Aku baik-baik saja berkatmu, Sei. Terima kasih."

"Lain kali hati-hati, sayang."

"Hehehe, iya, Sei."

"Hahh.. Kau ini. Lain kali kalau butuh bantuan langsung panggil aku, lagipula sekarang ada nyawa lain yang ada di perutmu, Kouka."

Ya, Kouka kini sedang mengandung buah hati pertamanya bersama Seijuurou. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan, menyantap masakan Kouka sambil membicarakan banyak hal.

Dan kouka berharap kehangatan keluarganya akan terus ada, selamanya.

-END-


End file.
